thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Das Ende von Allem
|Originaltitel = The End of Everything |USA = 30. Juni 2019 |DE = 1. Juli 2019 |Regie = Michael Satrazemis |Drehbuch = Andrew Chambliss, Ian Goldberg |Quote = 1,71 Mio. |Vorherige = "Auf leisen Pfoten" |Nächste = "Der Kleine Prinz" }} "Das Ende von Allem" (im Original: "The End of Everything") ist die fünfte Episode der fünften Staffel von AMC's Fear the Walking Dead und die 58. Episode der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von Andrew Chambliss und Ian Goldberg geschrieben, Regie führte Michael Satrazemis. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 30. Juni 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Pay-TV-Sender AMC statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 1. Juli 2019 auf dem kostenpflichtigen Streamingdienst Amazon Prime Video statt. Inhalt Althea verfolgt eine Geschichte und gefährdet dabei die Mission und ihr Leben. Handlung Im Regen wird die gefesselte Althea vom einem CRM-Soldaten getragen. Sie wacht auf und bemerkt, dass sie in der Nähe Pulver auf die Leiche des gepanzerten Beißer verteilen, bevor sie es in Brand setzt. Althea schnappt sich ihre Tasche und rennt in den Wald. Sie fällt schließlich einen Hügel hinunter, wo sie ihre Kamera aus der Tasche holt, bevor sie ihren Sprint fortsetzt. Sie wird schnell von Untoten umgeben und vom Fremden gerettet, der sie dann zu Boden stößt. Althea schlägt dem Soldaten den Helm ab und zeigt eine Frau, die nach der Kamera verlangt. Am nächsten Morgen ist Althea in einem alten Auto an den Beifahrersitz gefesselt. Sie ruft zu einem nahe gelegenen Untoten, greift nach dem daran befestigten Stacheldraht und benutzt ihn, um sich zu befreien. Sie schlägt den Kopf des Beißers mit der Tür und geht. In der Nähe entdeckt sie einen Hubschrauber, der auf dem Feld geparkt ist Althea versucht, Morgan und Alicia zu funken, aber ein Mann ruft "Ground 17" zurück. Plötzlich erscheint die Frau, hält sie mit vorgehaltener Waffe fest und weist sie an, auszusteigen. Sie teilt der Person im Radio mit, dass die Spur in Aktion getötet wurde. "Ich kann innerhalb von 72 Stunden eintreffen", sagt sie und weist darauf hin, dass sie Benzin holen muss, bevor sie die Nutzlast ausliefern kann. Der Mann macht eine Pause und verspricht, ein Aufräumtrupp schicken. Die Frau fordert dann Al auf, sie zum Band zu bringen. Al ist einverstanden, aber nur, wenn sie ihre Geschichte bekommt. Die Frau stimmt zu, sagt aber, dass sie Kraftstoff finden müssen. Sie packen Vorräte ein und begeben sich zu einer Tankstelle, um Benzin für den Hubschrauber zu holen. Unterwegs befragt Althea sie zu ihrem Hintergrund und erklärt, dass ihre Geschichten alles sind, was übrig bleibt, nachdem sie gegangen sind. Plötzlich stolpern Beißer den Hügel hinunter und die Frau weist Al an, drinnen zu bleiben, doch sie lehnt ab. Die Frau gibt ihr eine bisssichere Jacke und kümmert sich dann um die Untoten. Ein zweiter Steinschlag trifft ihr Auto und kippt es um. Al greift nach ihrer Kamera, als ein Untoten aus den Trümmern auftaucht und versucht, sie zu beißen, aber die Jacke rettet sie. Die Frau findet ein Band in Altheas Tasche mit dem Namen "The Bog # 7" und schaut es sich an. Darin berichtet Althea, dass die Nationalgarde und die Armee aufeinander schießen, und entschuldigt sich dann bei Jesse und sagt, sie hätte bleiben sollen. Althea erklärt der Frau, dass ihr Bruder gestorben ist und sie ihr Leben für das Band riskiert hat, weil es alles ist, was sie von ihm übrig hatte. Die Frau sagt Al, sie solle Angst vor den Menschen in schwarzen Uniformen haben. "Wir sind eine Kraft, die nicht für uns selbst oder für jetzt lebt. Sie haben Ihre Geschichten, die bereits jeden Tag der Vergangenheit angehören. Wir haben die Zukunft", sagt sie bedrohlich. Althea und die Frau machen sich auf den Weg, um Benzin zu holen. Sie melden sich letztendlich für die Nacht und sprechen über ihr gemeinsames Leben vor dem Fall. Die Frau verrät, dass sie ihren Partner getötet hat, weil sie ihren Job gemacht hat. "Ich denke, Geschichten sind wichtig, manche Dinge sind mir wichtiger", sagt sie. Am nächsten Tag erklimmen die beiden einen Berg mit Kletterausrüstung. Sie begegnen einem untoten Kletterer und die Frau fällt fast zu Tode. Sie positioniert sich neu, als Althea den Beißer tötet und um ihn herum manövriert. Die beiden erreichen schließlich die Spitze und legen sich hin. Die Frau enthüllt, dass ihr Partner Beckett ihr Freund gewesen war und dass sie zusammen Vorräte für die Wasseraufbereitung rund um das Kraftwerk holten, aber ihr Partner wurde von den Untoten erschreckt und sie musste ihn töten. Sie holt einen Schlüssel heraus und sagt, er gehöre zu einer Kabine, die ihr Partner mochte, aber sie braucht ihn nicht mehr. Sie wirft es von der Klippe und zeigt, dass sie Al möglicherweise für die Betriebssicherheit töten muss. Althea greift die Frau an, nimmt ihr Gewehr und sagt, sie brauche es zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Sie droht dann, mit der Kletterausrüstung und dem Zubehör ohne sie zu gehen, sodass die Frau endlich ihrem Interview zustimmt. In dieser Nacht gibt die Frau bekannt, dass sie aus einer Gemeinschaft stammt, ohne jedoch ihren Namen oder ihren Standort preiszugeben, der auf den Wiederaufbau der Gesellschaft für die Zukunft ausgerichtet ist. Sie sagt, wenn sie ihr nicht zeigt, wo sich das Band befindet, gibt es möglicherweise keine Zukunft, in der sie ihre Geschichten erzählen können. Die Frau holt ein Bier heraus und wünscht sich, sie hätte Althea vorher getroffen. Sie binden sich letztendlich bei einem Bier. "Alles ist heutzutage so hässlich. Das ist schön", sagt Althea und zerreißt. Am Morgen hat die Frau ihre Waffe wieder und weckt Althea, um sich zu bewegen. Sie machen sich auf den Weg zu dem Band, das Althea auf einen der Toten gelegt hat. Die Frau benutzt Schießpulver und ein Streichholz, um das Band loszuwerden, als Althea es ihr gibt. "Das Band war nur ein Teil der Geschichte", erzählt die Frau. Sie bringt Althea dazu, sich umzudrehen und eine Waffe auf ihren Hinterkopf zu legen. Althea gibt ihr das Band mit ihrem Bruder und sagt, sie hoffe, dass er weiterleben kann. Sie beschließt, sie nicht zu töten. Sie verrät, dass sie Isabelle heißt und aus Indiana stammt und das Al das Schönste ist, was sie in der Apokalypse gesehen hat und küsst sie dann. Kurz danach gehen sie getrennte Wege. Isabelle stellt die beiden Benzinkanister ab und tötet drei Wanderer auf der Straße, kehrt zu ihrem Hubschrauber zurück, tankt ihn auf und schaltet ihn ein. Sie strahlt aus, dass sie bereit ist, zurückzukehren, und die Stimme sagt, dass sie das Aufräumtrupp abgesagt haben. Sie starrt auf Al´s Band und fliegt davon. Währenddessen beobachtet Althea, wie der Hubschrauber abhebt, bevor sie das Radio benutzt, um Morgan zu erreichen. Eine Weile später treffen sich Morgan und Alicia mit Althea im Wald. Sie lügt und sagt, dass sie von Beißern angegriffen wurde und nicht weiß, wohin der Hubschrauber geflogen ist. Die Kinder kommen und Morgan sagt, dass er es auf dem Weg erklären wird. Bevor sie gehen, verrät Al, dass sie Szewczek-Przygocki heißt und sie dachte, sie sollten das wissen. Sie lächeln und gehen zusammen weg. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller (Starring) * Lennie James als Morgan Jones * Alycia Debnam-Carey als Alicia Clark * Maggie Grace als Althea Szewczek-Przygocki * Colman Domingo als Victor Strand* * Danay García als Luciana Galvez* * Garret Dillahunt als John Dorie* * Austin Amelio als Dwight* * Alexa Nisenson als Charlie* * Karen David als Grace* * Jenna Elfman als June* * Rubén Blades als Daniel Salazar* * Kein Auftritt ** Auftritt im Hintergrund Nebendarsteller (Also Starring) * Sydney Lemmon als Isabelle * Bailey Gavulic als Annie** * Ethan Suess als Max** Nicht erwähnt (Uncredited) * Unbekannt als Beckett Todesfälle * Jesse Szewczek-Przygocki (bestätigt) * 2 unbenannte Kletterer (am Leben, bestätigt, untot) Trivia * Letzter Auftritt von Isabelle. (Unbekannt) * Letzter Auftritt von Beckett. (Leiche) * Al's Nachname ist Szewczek-Przygocki. * Die Episode beginnt kurz nach dem Ende von "Gekommen, um zu Helfen". Es dauert ungefähr 72 Stunden zwischen dem Ende von "Gekommen, um zu Helfen" und dem Ende von "Auf leisen Pfoten". * Die Szene, in der Isabelle in "Auf leisen Pfoten" einige Beißer in der Nähe von Max und Annie hinlegt, ist aus ihrer Sicht noch einmal zu sehen. * Es zeigt sich, dass Morgans Gruppe das Flugzeug benutzen musste, weil keine der Straßen in der Gegend befahrbar war. * In "Gut hier draußen" gerät Al in Panik, als sie sieht, wie ihr Schließfach aufgebrochen wird und sich darin Kassetten mit der Aufschrift "The Bog" von 1 bis 32 befinden. "The Bog # 7" ist die Geschichte, die sie aufgenommen hat, ihr Bruder ist gestorben und zeigt die Nationalgarde und die Armee, die aufeinander schießen. en:The End of Everything Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Fear)